A New Horizon
by KJFlygirl87
Summary: Kirsten, Gerry's little sister, has a thing for Sunshine and Sunshine has a thing for her. But in the face of danger, will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1Meeting

Title: A New Horizon

Author: Kirsten

Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone but Kirsten Bertier and some of her friends.  The rest all belong to Disney.

Author's Notes:  I hate football but some unknown reason I really like (my friends say that I love this movie!) _Remember the Titans_.  Please excuse the misuse of football language/knowledge (I ride horses, not play football.) and also please excuse the locker room language.  I have no idea how guys act in the locker room so please bear with me.  I also really like Sunshine hence here's a story about him and girl.  I know that Gerry doesn't have a sister and twin but for this story he does.  

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING**

Kirsten's POV

            I look up at the building before walking in.  So, this is new school.  Regardless of what anyone else thinks, I think that the schools that are integrating is a great idea.

            "Kirsten!" I hear someone behind call.

            I turn around to see Petey walking up to me, Louie Lastik behind me, "Hey Petey, Louie."

            "How come you weren't a practice yesterday, cheering Bertier on, sweetie?" Petey asks.

            "You can't expect me to go to all of the practices, Petey.  I do have a life.  For your information, I went horse back riding."

            "You ruined a perfectly good day to go ride a _horse_?  Are you crazy?" Petey asks.

            "You know, Petey, some people do have a life besides football." I say and smile at him before heading into the building.  My homeroom is upstairs and I head up there, smiling at people on my way up there.  Taking a seat, I look over my schedule.

            "Hey Kirsten!" Gerry says as he comes in.

            "Hey big brother.  How come you didn't give me a ride this morning?" I ask him.

            "Had to pick up Emma."

            "And so you had your little sister alone to fight her way on the bus?" I say and smile at him.

            "You know, Kirsten, you could always talk to Mom about getting you a car.  It's not like she can't afford it." Gerry says as he heads back to the back row to hang out with his friends.

            I smile.  Mom really can afford to get me a car.  It's just a question of me wanting on. When Dad died, he left us a great deal of money plus what Grandpa left us.  But Mom still works and we can still live comfortably.

            The bell rings and everyone comes crowding in and takes their seats.  Mr. Horsfield, who is not only my homeroom teacher but also my algebra teacher, starts to take attendance.  A few minutes after the bell rings, a young man with blonde hair comes in.  "You must be Roland Bass."

            "Sunshine, what are you doing here?" I hear Gerry calling from the back.  It's got to be one of Gerry's friends from the football team.  

            The tall blonde boy smiles, "This is my homeroom, Bertier." 

            "Have a seat, Mr. Bass.  Class, this is Ronald Bass and he just moved here from California.  I hope that y'all help him out so that he can learn his way around here." Mr. Horsfield says.

            Ronnie walks past me and heads back to where Gerry, Ray, Julius and some other guys from the football team are. 

            After the regular announcements, I pick up my books and head out the door.  

            "I see you during lunch, Kay." Gerry says to me.

            "Behave yourself, Gerry." I say as I smile at him and walk to my next class.

            As I sit down in one of the desks in the front row, I'm surprised to see Ronnie sit down next to me.  There's a few Titans in this class but I guess that Ronnie doesn't know them.

            "Hi, I'm Ronnie Bass."

            "Kirsten Bertier."

            "You related to Gerry?"  
            "I'm his twin sister."

            He smiles and I notice how his smile reaches up into his eyes, "It's not to meet you."

            "You too.  What position do you play?"

            "Quarterback.  You a big football fan?" he asks.

            "I go to the games and some of practices when I don't have volleyball practice or decide to go horseback riding but I don't love the game as much as Gerry."

            "I don't think that anyone could love the game as much as Gerry does." He says as he smiles.

            "Gerry said that you just moved here from California."

            "Yeah.  My father's in Air Force and so we move around a lot.  But it's okay.  As long as I play football, I'm okay."

            "I heard that Petey named you Sunshine at camp."

            He smiles, "Yeah.  Boone made me cut my hair and so Petey named me Sunshine.  It just kinda stuck."  
            "I think that it's a great nickname, Sunshine." I say and smile.  I see Mr. Anderson coming the door and I pull out a notebook, pen and pencil.

            "Let me guess, you are a great student." Sunshine says, motioning to my neatly ordered notebooks.

            "Someone in our family has to be." I say as Mr. Anderson clears his throat.  I smile at Sunshine before turning to look at Mr. Anderson.

            Today, all half an hour of it, has been a great day.  If Sunshine is in any of my classes, that would make my day even better.

***

Sunshine's POV:

            I rush into the locker room after dropping my books at my car.  Petey's already changed, hanging out with Blue, who has his shoulder pads on.  "Sunshine running late today!  What'd you do, walk Kirsten home?"  
            "Shut up man.  I had to talk to one of my teachers and then go drop my books off at the car."

            "What's this I hear about you walking my little sister home?" Gerry says, putting on his practice jersey.

            "Nothing." I say, exchanging my regular pants for my football pants.

            "Sunshine has a crush on Kirsten!" Petey announces.

            Leave it to Petey to announce it to all whole football team, "Shut up, Petey."

            Gerry comes, "Look, I don't care if you go out with my sister but if you hurt, I know where you live."

            "Bertier, I don't even know if I like her."

            "I'm just letting you know, okay?"  
            "Alright, man." I say, pulling on my shoulder pads.  I don't know about Kirsten.  She's the first girl that I've met here in Alexandria but she seems so nice, sweet, and beautiful with her long blonde hair.  But right now, it's back to football.

**END CHAPTER 1.**


	2. Chapter 2Nerves

**CHAPTER 2: NERVES**

Kirsten's POV:

            I walk into homeroom with one of my good friends, Abby Richards.

            "So he really sat down next to you in your first class?" she asks.

            "Yeah.  I figured that he would go sit with some of the Titans but he didn't."

            "He likes you, Kirsten." Abby says.

            I smile at her as I sit down, "I think that he does too," I say as the bell rings, "I'll see you later at practice." I say to her as she leaves.

            "Hey Kirsten, how'd you get to school today?" Gerry asks as he walks back to his seat.

            "Abby gave me a ride.  You left before I was done eating breakfast, Gerry."

            "Sorry about that; had to pick up Emma."

            Just then Sunshine comes up to where Gerry and I are talking, "I'll give you a ride on Monday.  That okay?"

            "That would be great.  You know where my house is right?"

            "Yeah.  I'll talk to you later, Kirsten.' He says, before going back to join his friends.

            Twenty minutes later, Sunshine and I are sitting in our next class, English.

            "All right ladies and gentlemen, I have good news and bad news." Mr. Anderson says as we all groan, "The good news is that you have a month to do it.  The bad news is that ya'll have a project." There more groaning, "The other bad news is that I'm going to be assigning partners." He says as he picks up his grade book.

            Sunshine leans over and whispers, "I guess that people don't like assigned partners, huh?" 

            I smile and say, "No, they don't."

            "Ah, Miss Bertier, since you are talking, you will be the first to find out who your partner is.  Oh, good, he's sitting next to you.  Mr. Bass will be your partner, Kirsten."

            I nod and then look at Sunshine.  He smiles at me and I have a funny feeling that this project is going to be interesting.

            As Mr. Anderson assigns the rest of the partners, Sunshine leans over, "I can't wait to find out what the project is."

            "Me either." I say and smile at him.

            "Alright ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Anderson says, "Now for your projects.  In relation to our study of American authors, each group will be assigned an author to research, read two books, and then write and give an oral report about how his or her books are related to what was going on in their personal lives.  Bertier and Bass, you have Louisa May Alcott."

            "Darn.  How'd we get stuck with a woman author?" Sunshine says.

            "Don't worry about it.  I've already read two of her books so that will help.  When can you get together to work on this?" I ask.

            "How about tomorrow at the library?" he asks.

            "I thought that you guys have a big football game tonight.  Aren't you going to be tired?"

            "I'm talking about tomorrow afternoon, silly.  I need my beauty sleep." Sunshine says.

            I laugh, "Tomorrow afternoon it is." I say as the bell rings, "I'll see you later, Sunshine."

            "See ya." He says as he heads out the door.

            I head out and met Abby just outside the door, "Anderson gave us group projects."

            "Yuck.  Who'd you get stuck with?" Abby asks as we head towards our next class, chemistry.

            "Sunshine."

            "Kirsten, it's fate!  It' really is!" Abby says as she looks at me and smiles.

            "I'm not so sure that if it's fate, Abby, but this project is going to get really interesting."

            "I'd say so." Abby says as we head into chemistry.

            Thirty meets later, as Abby and I are heading to lunch, I hear a "Hey Kirsten!"

            Thinking it's Petey again, I turn around and am about to tell him to go away but am surprised to see Sunshine coming up to me, books in hand and out of breath.  "Hey Sunshine." I say as I smile.

            "Are you planning on going to the game tonight?"

            "Of course.  It's the first home game.  Gerry will kill me if I don't go."

            "Then I was wondering, if we, uh, could get a bite to eat after."

***

Sunshine's POV

            "Then I was wondering, if we, uh, could get a bite to eat after." I say.  God, I'm so nervous.  I've never had a problem asking a girl out but with Kirsten, it's different than it's every been.

            A brilliant smile lights up on her face, "Sure.  I'll meet you by the locker door after the game.  Good luck, Sunshine."

            I smile, "Great.  Look, I've got to get to class.  I'll see you tonight." I smile at her one more time and then turn around and head towards my next class, physics.

            After my last class, I head down towards the locker room.  Boone doesn't hold practice on game days but I wanted a few minutes, alone, to think about the game tonight.  I may not be playing but I like to think about what could happen.

            Unfortunately, Petey's there.  "Sunshine, what are you doing here?" he asks as I go in.

            "I need a few minutes to think.  What are you doin' here?"

            "Boone made me organize stuff.  You look like you've got women problems.  Talk to me here, Sunshine."

            "I asked Kirsten out."

            "Whoo!  That's great, Sunshine!  When?"

            "Tonight after the game."

            "But I think that we were going out after the game.  You're dumping old Petey here for a girl?"

            I smile, "Petey, you'll be always my friend.  But don't you think that it's time for me to get a girlfriend?"

            "No."

            I laugh, "That's blunt, Petey."

            "So where are you taking her?"

            "I figured that we'd go downtown and get a bite at Hal's."

            "Don't even think about, Sunshine.  The man's crazy.  Doesn't like black brothers."

            "But we're not black."

            "I know that, bro.  He might let you eat there because Kirsten's Bertier's little sister.  Just avoid the whole situation, Sunshine.  Take her someplace else."

            "Where?  I have no idea about where to eat in this town."

            "My grandmother owns a restaurant on Fisher Street.  Tell her that Petey sent you.  She'll give you a good table."

            "Thanks, Petey."

            "Oh, here, you'll need this." Petey says, taking a record from his locker, "Just make sure that I get it back."

            I take it from him, "Petey, what do I need this for?"

            "Ya know, Sunshine, you can be so stupid so times!  That's for if you take her to the Hill."

            "What's the Hill?"

            Petey sighs, "I guess that we'll have to take this slowly.  The Hill is where a guy takes his girl to you know, make out."

            "Petey, it's our first date!"

            "So?  There's no reason to get a little action on the first date.  Just take the record, okay?"

            "Fine." I say, as I put the record with my books.

            "Good.  I'll see you later, Sunshine." Petey says, getting up to leave.

            "Bye Sunshine." I say, as I turn back to my locker.  It's a good thing that I'm not playing tonight.  I'm going to be thinking about Kirsten and our date all night long.

**END CHAPTER 2.**

            Up next, the game and the date.  Please review!


	3. Chapter 3First Wins and First Dates

****

CHAPTER 3: FIRST WINS AND FIRST DATES   


Kirsten's POV   


Abby, Rebecca, Chelsea, Sarah and I all head into the stadium, which is full but it's divided. The blacks are sitting on one side and the whites on the other.   


"Where are we going to sit?" Abby asks quietly.   


"There's room up at the top," suggested Chelsea.   


"Not quiet, Kirsten has to sit where Sunshine can see her," said Abby.   


"Then why ask Abby?' said Chelsea annoyed.   


"I don't have to sit where Sunshine can see me. I don't think that he's going to play anyway." I said as we head up the stands to find a free bench, "Look at the crowd. It's good to see everyone out to watch the Titans play." I said, sitting down smiling.   


"It's a great sign," said Chelsea, "did I tell y'all about what Matt said?"   
  


"What did Matt say?" Abby asks dramatically. Abby's the world's biggest romantic.   


"He asked me out," replies Chelsea smiling.   


"Oh my God!" I said as I hugged her. Chelsea has had the biggest crush on Matt forever. Matt plays defense with Gerry and is pretty good, or so Gerry says.   


"Congrats, Chels. So when are you two going to go out? Where are you going to go out? What are you going to wear?"   
  


"Tonight after the game. We're going out for ice cream."   
  


"Don't get chocolate," Abby said as I sighed. Here goes Abby's dating advice.   


"Why not? I love chocolate," Chelsea said defensively.   


"I know that but what if you spill some on your clothes?"   
  


"Then Matt can wipe it off," said Chelsea grinning.   


I laughed and turned back to the game. The Titans had the ball and Rev was calling plays. It seemed like yesterday that Gerry and I were tossing a football around in the backyard. Now, Gerry's an All-American and I'm going out with the cutest guy on the team.   


***   


Sunshine's POV   


"Alright, defense, let's get out there." Yoast yells as the defense goes onto the field.   


I look up into the stands to look for Kirsten. I'm not playing tonight, not with Rev playing. He's a better QB than me, but I would love to play none the less. But it's the coaches' decision and I can't mess with that.   


Finally finding Kirsten, I smile brightly. Her long blond hair is loose tonight and she's laughing with her friends. She looks beautiful.   


"Hey Sunshine," Petey said as he sat down next to me.   


"Petey. Nice job out there."   
  


"Thanks man. Have fun warming the bench?"   
  


"Certainly."   
  


"You're thinking about Kirsten, are you?"   
  


"Of course."   
  


"Good. I hope that you have fun on your date tonight."   
  


"Thanks Petey," I said as Boone called the offense back on the field.   


An hour later, the game was finished, and we won the game, 42-30. I headed back into the locker room with everyone else, taking a shower and changing into normal clothes. Boone talked to us about the game and we left shortly. Kirsten and I had agreed to meet each other at the locker room door after the game had finished. When I go out, she was waiting for my, talking to Gerry and Blue.   


"Hey Kirsten," I said as I approached her.   


Her face light up as she turned around, "Hey Sunshine. Congratulations on the win."   
  


"Thank you. You ready to go?"   
  


"Yeah. Gerry, I'll see you at home. Mom knows that I'm going out. Blue, congrats on the win," she said as we left.   


Dad gave me the car tonight so that Kirsten and I didn't have to walk in to town. I opened the door of the Charger for Kirsten, who got in and then I close the door. I quickly get in on my side and started the car.   


"So where are we going?" she asks as I pull out of the parking lot.   


"Fisher Street. Petey's grandmother owns a restaurant there."   
  


"I know I've heard of it, Louisa's Diner. I love that place."   
  


"Really? I haven't been there yet."   
  


"They have really great food there. Anyway, do you know how to get there?" Kirsten asks.   


"I think so. If not, I have you to help me out," I said as a smirk appeared on her face.   


Ten minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant. I looked up at the building, which had a variety of wonderful smells coming from it. I follow Kirsten in, my right hand on the small of her back. The inside of the restaurant looked like a diner, complete with the counter.   


A young black woman came over to us smiling brightly. "How many?"   
  


"Two please," I said happily.   


"Kirsten! How nice to see you again! You haven't been here in a while," the woman said adds to Kirsten.   


"I know, I'm sorry but I've been busy, with school being in and all. Oh, how rude of me, Sunshine, this is Petey's mother, Elaine. Elaine, this is Ronnie Bass. He and Petey are on the football team together."   
  


"Yes, Petey's mentioned him. It's nice to meet you, Sunshine," she said shaking his hand.   


"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."   
  


"There are no ma'ams around here, just first names. I'm Elaine. Come on, I'll show you to your booth." Elaine said as she grabbed two menus and lead us back to a secluded back booth. Kirsten took of her sweater.   


I sat down eager to get some food to eat, "So what's good to eat here?"   
  


"If you like hamburgers, try one of them. If not, I would recommend the pasta," Kirsten said, not even bothering to look at the menu.   


"I think that I'll try the pasta. What are you having?"   
  


"Cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake."   
  


"Where do you put it all?" I ask, referring to her petite frame.   


"Gerry and I run every morning before school. That and playing volleyball keeps me in shape."   
  


"That's cool. My dad and I run every morning too. Maybe we should hook up and run together."   
  


"That would be great. Although, I'll have to warn you, Mr. Bass, that I'm not what I appear to be I am a pretty good runner," she said in a southern accent.   


"We'll have to see about that," I said as smiled at her.   


Elaine come back over t our both 5 minutes later, "What'll it be tonight guys?"   
  


"Cheeseburger, fries, and a giant chocolate milkshake. You know how I like it, Elaine."   
  


"That I do honey. Sunshine?"   
  


"Pasta with the sauce on the side and bread to go with that."   
  


"I'll put that right in," she said leaving.   


"So what do you think of Mr. Anderson's English project?" asked Kirsten.   


"Well, despite the fact that we have Louisa May Alcott for an author, I think that it's a pretty good."   
  


"I like it but I have to agree that I would've liked a better author," She said, taking a sip of her water.   


An hour later we were heading back outside to the car. It was still early and I didn't want the date to end and I am pretty sure that Kirsten did want it to end as well.   


"So what do you want to do?" I ask her as we arrive at the car.   


"Let's go get some ice cream. There's a really nice ice cream parlor on Fifth Street."   
  


I smile at her, "Sounds like a plan. Do you want to walk or take the car?"   
  


"How about if we take the car there and then go to the park and eat our ice cream?"   
  


"Sounds like a plan, let's go."   
  


At the parlor, Kirsten orders a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while I order a pint of vanilla swirl.   


"Come on, I'll show you the park." She says.   


As we walk along, I take her hand in mine. She doesn't resist, which surprises me. Her hand fits perfectly in mine; it reminds me so much of her, soft but strong, rough but not to rough. Finding a bench, we sat down and began to eat our ice cream. It was nice to just sit and not have to worry about anything, no football or volleyball games or whether or not your friends are white or black.   


"It's so peaceful," Kirsten whispers breathing in deeply.   


"It reminds me of sitting on the beach in California."   
  


"What's it like?"   
  


"Where, California?"   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"It's hot but not too hot. It's so much fun swimming in the ocean and hearing the waves crashing on the beach as you sit there, it sounds amazing."   
  


"Sounds heavenly."   
  


"You've never been there?" I ask as she shook her head, "Tell you what, you and I will go there someday. We'll walk along the beach and watch the sunset over the ocean."   
  


"That would be fun."   
  


"That it would be." I smile at her and lean down and kiss her cheek. She looks at me in surprise, "Was that okay?"   
  


"More than okay," she said looking over at me.   


I look into her beautiful brown eyes and then gently kiss her on the lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her closer, my hands lost in her silky hair.   


"Hey Sunshine."   
  


I break the kiss and turn around and look to see Petey standing there, an amused grin on his face, with Blue and Julius behind him.   


"Hey guys," I said sighing, going slightly red with embarrassment.   


"Sunshine. Hey beautiful," Petey said smiling.   


"Hi guys. Do you know where Gerry is?" Kirsten asks.   


"He and Alan went home. We had a fight over at Hal's," Julius said sighing.   


"I told you, he doesn't like black brothers," Petey said, "so, how was the date?"   
  


"It was pretty good until you came along," I said taking Kirsten's hand, as if to leave.   


"Okay, okay, I can tell that you're not digging us being here," Petey says smirking, "let's go. We'll leave the two lovebirds alone." Said Petey as he, Julius, and Blue turned and headed back out of the park.   


"Sorry about that," I said as I sat back down and pulled Kirsten towards me.   


"That's okay. I know how Petey is."   
  


"Let's not talk about that right now. Look at the stars," I said looking up at the stars as Kirsten leans her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her. It felt so natural to sit here, with Kirsten, looking at the stars. Tonight was perfect.   


***

Kirsten's POV   


An hour later, Sunshine pulled into my driveway. Gerry's car was in the driveway and there was a light on in the living room and upstairs.   


"Good night, Sunshine," I said as I leant over and quickly kiss him on the lips.   


"Good night Kirsten," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow around noon at the library, right?"   
  


"That's correct. Now, I've got to make curfew."   
  


"Oh god, Kirsten, I'm sorry."   
  


"Don't worry about it. Mom expects me home on time because I'm the good twin, Gerry usually pulls in around midnight," I said, glancing down at the clock to see that it is 10:57.   


"I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing me on the cheek.   


"Night Sunshine," I said as I got out of the car.   


I wave to him as I got to the door.   


"Kirsten, that you?" mom called as I entered the house.   


"Yeah. Is Gerry home?"   
  


"He's up in his room. How was your date?"   
  


"Wonderful. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Ma," I said as I kissed her cheek and headed upstairs.   


"Good night, Kristen." I heard her call as I got into my room.   


I quickly change into my pajamas and pull out my journal and started to write.   


__

It's been a great night and I can't wait to see Sunshine again tomorrow.   


"Hey," I heard Gerry's light knock on the door.   


"Hey Gerry," I said as I turned around and lay down on the bed, "Congratulations on the win but aren't you home early a bit early?"   
  


"I know. Emma and I had a fight," he said, coming in and sitting on my bed.   


Knowing how much Gerry loved Emma; this has to be something bad, "What happened, big brother?" I said laying my head on his stomach.   


"She, Ray, Cindy, and Cindy's boyfriend were going up the Hill and they wanted me to go with them. But I was hanging out with Petey, Blue, Alan and Julius. We were going to do something downtown. So I asked Emma to stay down with us but she didn't want to. She told me I had my priorities mixed up."   
  


"That hurt. I assumed that you stayed downtown."   
  


"Yeah. Kirsten, you know how much I love Emma. I can't bear the thought of losing her."   
  


"But you want to be friends with Julius and the rest of guys, don't you?"   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Gerry, I can't tell you what to do. These things will work out on there own accord."   
  


"Thanks Kirsten. Say, how was your date with Sunshine?"   
  


"Good. We went to Louisa's and then out for ice cream and then hung out the park."   
  


"He didn't take you to the Hill or anything?"   
  


"No. He was a complete gentleman, Gerry. Stop worrying."   
  


"I just don't want my little sister to get hurt."   
  


"Your little sister can take care of herself. Good night, Gerry." I said turning back to my journal.   


"Good night, Kirsten." He says and closes the door behind him.   


__

Tonight has been the best night of my life. The Titans won their first game and Sunshine and I had our first date. And I can't wait to see him tomorrow.   


****

END OF CHAPTER 3!   


So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know. I'll try to update soon. Sorry that has taken so long to get out. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I may be reworking the first couple of chapters so that they flow better. If anyone has an ideas, please let me know. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4Getting Closer to Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only own Kirsten and the people you haven't heard of, so please don't take them away! Author's Notes: I really don't know anything about tai chi so please excuse me. Finally an update! Thanks to my proofreader for fixing all of my mistakes! Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 4: GETTING CLOSER TO EACH OTHER  
  
Sunshine's POV  
  
I pulled my car up to Kirsten's driveway and turned off the engine. Gerry was backing out, I guess to go pick up Emma. He waved to me and I waved back. Kirsten came out the front door, her long blonde hair pulled back into a bun and her brown eyes sparkling, "Hey Sunshine," she said as she got into the car, "my mother's watching us so you can't kiss me."  
  
I smiled and started the car, "Does your mother know about us?"  
  
"She knows that we went out on a date, yes, but other than that, I haven't told her anything. Gerry knows but then again, he's my twin."  
  
"You guys share a bond?"  
  
"Yeah. Gerry always seems to know what I'm thinking," she said grinning.  
  
We pulled up at the stop sign at the end of her street, "How about now?"  
  
"Now's fine."  
  
I smiled and leant over and kissed her. It felt so good to be able to do that.  
  
Ten minutes later, I pulled my car into my spot in the student parking lot. Getting out, I opened the door for Kirsten.  
  
"We got here early, Sunshine," she said noting the time.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I like to practice my tai chi before school. I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you."  
  
"Don't say sorry it's fine, Sunshine," she said lively.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Give me your books and I'll sit here and watch you."  
  
I smiled as I hand her my books, "Thank you," I said as I kissed her cheek.  
  
A half an hour later, I was done. People were starting to look at me but I could really care less, I could practise my Tai Chi were I wanted. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I grab my books from Kirsten and take her hand, "what did you think?" I asked.  
  
"Pretty cool. It was really relaxing to watch," she said, squeezing my hand.  
  
"I'm glad that you liked it. You'll have to try it some morning."  
  
"Give me a few more days, okay, Sunshine. Hey Gerry!" she called.  
  
"Hey Kirsten, Sunshine. I can see that Sunshine picked up you this morning," Gerry says, walking up to us with Julius behind him.  
  
"Of course he did. Unlike some people, he keeps his promises," she said, shooting a mock glare at Gerry, "Hey Julius."  
  
"Kirsten. Sunshine, you ready for practice today?" Julius asks.  
  
"I'm never ready for practice, Julius," I said before turning to look at Kirsten, "Do you have practice today?"  
  
"Yeah. We're playing our last game in two days so Coach wants to make sure that we're on top of our game."  
  
"Do you want to meet somewhere after practice?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sunshine. I don't know if I'm going to have much homework but how about if I met you at the locker room and we'll talk? Is that okay?" she asks.  
  
"That's fine," I said as the bell rings. Taking her hand, we followed Gerry and Julius into homeroom. After homeroom was over, we walk together to our first class, English. We had started work on our project on Saturday, we hung out at the library and got some work done. After English was over, I walk her to her next class, Chemistry. Once we are there, I kiss her on the cheek, "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"See you later, Sunshine." She said and smiling at me before heading into her class.  
  
I smiled and head to my own class. Petey, Blue, and I all have Pre-Calculus together so I headed in to the classroom and sat in the back with them. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Sunshine." Blue said cheerfully.  
  
"Sunshine, how are you brother?" Petey asks.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good. Have you heard about Homecoming yet?" Petey asks.  
  
"Petey, how did you hear about Homecoming?" Blue questioned.  
  
"Jenny's on the committee and she mentioned some stuff to me this morning." He says, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, what did she mention?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we're playing Southington that night and then we are having the dance. During the week, the school is doing all sorts of stuff." He says.  
  
"You asking Jenny to the dance?" I asked Petey.  
  
"Of course, man. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that you're taking Kirsten with you." He said ducking as I chucked my notebook at him.  
  
"You know, I really hadn't thought about it."  
  
"Well, man, you had better get thinkin' about it." Petey said as the bell rings and the class began.  
  
As Mrs. Leroy began the class, I wasn't really paying attention. Now that Petey's mentioned it, I should ask Kirsten to Homecoming, we were spending a lot of time together. We didn't have Homecoming at my old school so I didn't know much about it but I know with Petey's help and the rest of the team, things would go fine.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang and I headed to my next class. My three other classes went by fast. Finally lunch came and I headed towards the cafeteria and saw Kirsten and Abby, I sat down next to her and grabbed the apple off of her tray.  
  
She turned around and shoot me a glare, "Sunshine, are you stealing my food?" she asks.  
  
"No. I'm just eating it."  
  
"Like that makes it better," she stated smiling.  
  
I laugh and pull out my sandwich, cookies, and water. Kirsten reaches over and grabs the cookies. I look at her and say, "Kirsten, are you stealing my food?"  
  
"No, just eating it." She laughs and hands me one of the cookies, "We'll share." She said kissing my cheek before turning to talk to Abby.  
  
I hear laughing behind me and I turn around to find Gerry, Julius, Rev, Blue and Allan laughing at me. "What's so funny, guys?"  
  
"You and my baby sister, that's what, Sunshine." Gerry said smiling at me.  
  
"You sure that you're okay with this, Gerry?" I ask him.  
  
"As long as you treat her well, I don't have a problem," he said before turning the conversation to football.  
  
"Sunshine, I need to talk to you," Kirsten said, grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the bench.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, following her as she leads me outside.  
  
She walks over to a secluded area of the courtyard outside of the cafeteria. She pushes me against the wall and stands up on her toes to kiss me gently, "I have been waiting all morning to do that," she said and smiling at me.  
  
I stare into her brown eyes, which are sparkling in the light, "me too," I said as I leant down to kiss her.  
  
A few minutes later the bell rang, "Crap. I've got to get to history," she says.  
  
"And I can't be late for physics," I said as I kiss her cheek, "I'll see you later." I said as I left.  
  
"Bye Sunshine," she called as I walked away.  
  
I smiled at her and hurried back into the lunchroom to grab my books. Today was a good day, but then again, wasn't everyday a good day since I started dating Kirsten?  
  
*** Kirsten's POV:  
  
At the end of the day, I head down towards the locker room. I really don't have much homework tonight and I'm hoping that Coach would keep practice short. I saw Gerry coming towards me and I smiled.  
  
"Hey Kirsten."  
  
"Hi Gerry. Have you seen Sunshine?"  
  
"No. You going to volleyball practice?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah. Tell Mom that I'll be home late. I think that Sunshine and I are going out after practice."  
  
"You're telling your brother that we're going out but you can't even bother to ask your boyfriend if that's okay? Some times you make no sense, Kirsten," I smiled as I heard Sunshine's voice behind me.  
  
I turn around to look at him, his blond hair messed up and his blue eyes sparkling. "Well, you said that you wanted to go out tonight so I'm making plans so that Mom won't have a fit when I don't come home."  
  
"That's my sister," Gerry said laughing, "always covering her butt."  
  
Sunshine smiled and looke at Gerry, "We had better go or else we won't be playing anytime soon. I'll meet you back here when you're done with practice. If practice isn't over, come to the field and we can head out from there." Sunshine says.  
  
"That's fine. Don't be late for practice." I said heading down to the girls' locker room.  
  
Two an a half hours later, I headed out of the gym. Walking out into the cool, late afternoon autumn air, I look down at the football field. Sure enough, Coach Boone still had them practicing. I smiled and head back inside to get changed. After getting changed and saying good-bye to Abby and a few of my other friends, I headed down to the football field. I'll never miss a chance to watch some cute guys running around in their tight shorts. I sat down on the bleachers and smiled when I see that Sunshine was running the field at quarterback. I guess that Boone decided to give Rev a break and use Sunshine.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the whistle blows and practice was over. Sunshine must have seen me because he came over, "Hey Kirsten."  
  
"Nice job out there, Ronnie," I said patting him on the back.  
  
"Thank you," he said holding out his hand so that I wouldn't fall down the bleachers.  
  
I take one look at his hand and stand up, "I'm not hugging, kissing or touching you until you get cleaned up."  
  
He looks at his dirty uniform and smiles, "Come on, Kirsten, I'm not that dirty."  
  
"Yes you are," I said as we began to walk towards the locker room.  
  
Petey came running up and pulled my ponytail, "so we finally got you down on the football field, Kirsten? I bet that you just wanted to watch all of the cute guys run around in tight pants."  
  
I turn around and grab Petey's uniform, "I will have you know, Petey Jones, that I was down here because volleyball practice is over, not because I watched to watch you guys run around in tight pants. Though Sunshine does have a cute butt," I said as I released his uniform and kept walking.  
  
Everyone who had heard what I said to him started laughing, Sunshine included. "Looks like you got beat, Petey," he says and laughs.  
  
"You just watch where you go with this girl, Sunshine, 'cause she's a hothead."  
  
"Petey Jones!" I said shocked turning around to look at him, "I am not a hothead! You take that back."  
  
"It was a joke, Kirsten sweet cakes," he said grinning, "you know that I'm just messing with you, right, Kirsten, honey?"  
  
"Of course I do, Petey," I said as the guys reached the door to the locker room, "Sunshine, I'll see you at your car," I said as I turn around and headed to the car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I saw Sunshine heading towards me, his letterman jacket on and his blond hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Hey," he said kissing me.  
  
"You looked good out there," I said as he unlocked the car door for me and I got in, "So do you have a plan for tonight?"  
  
"Not really. What time do you have to be home by?" he asks, starting the car.  
  
"By ten," I said as an idea comes to me, "I have an idea. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat at McDonalds and then I'll take you to go see my horses?"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea." He says, pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
After grabbing a quick meal at McDonalds, we were heading to my barn. I gave Sunshine directions and soon we pulled up in front of a small barn with plenty of pasture area around it.  
  
I got out the of the car and wait for him to join me, "So how many horses do you have?" he asked, taking my hand as I lead him inside the barn.  
  
"Two. Mom and I both like to ride, so we'll come out here together sometimes and ride together, but most of the time it's just me. Come on." I say, leading him down the main hallway back to a secluded part of the barn. There are two stalls there, "Hey Figment," I said patting his nose as he pops his head up. I open the stall down and go in, "This is Figment of Imagination, also know as Figment. He's the one that I usually ride. Mom rides Beautiful Melody, who's in the next stall." I said as I gently rubbed Figment's nose.  
  
"This is so cool, Kirsten," Sunshine said excitedly.  
  
"Do you want to pet him?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," he said even more excited than before.  
  
I grab Figment's halter and lead the big horse over the stall door, "Hold out your hand," I said as Sunshine stuck his hand out. "Good. Now, just rub his nose. He won't bite," I promised.  
  
Sunshine rubbed Figment's nose. Looking at me, he smiled, "That is so cool, Kirsten."  
  
I smiled up at him, "I'm glad that you think it's so cool." I said and let go of Figment's halter. Figment went back to munching his hay. I quickly come back out of the stall and closed the door.  
  
"How often do you ride?"  
  
"I'm usually here every Sunday. Mom and I come down and ride together and then she watches when I have my lesson with Shellie."  
  
"Could I come watch sometime?" he asks.  
  
"Sure. What are you doing on Sunday?" I asked as we start walking back towards the car.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"I don't have a lesson on Sunday and it's pretty quiet. Would you like to try riding?" I ask, looking at him.  
  
He thinks it over for a minute before a slow smile spreads over his face, "That would be great Kirsten. I've never tried riding a horse before," he adds.  
  
"Good," I said. It will be grand to share my passion with someone else, someone like Sunshine. Gerry doesn't seem to like horses so it's usually Mom and I, but it will be great to have some else to share it with.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4.  
  
Next time: Sunshine's riding lesson. Please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Please let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5Life Lessons

****

Author's Notes: I know, I know, you're thinking why is Sunshine learning how to horse back ride? He may be a big football player but he's a softie at heart. (My dad took ballet lesson when he played football!) Anyway, as you may have noticed, I love horses. I ride and could probably teach a beginner so I'll try and keep this basic. Anyway, let's go watch Sunshine ride a horse!

****

CHAPTER 5: LIFE LESSONS FROM A HORSE AND A FOOTBALL

Sunshine's POV:

Even to this day, I still can't believe that Kirsten taught me how to ride a horse. Of all of the things that I pictured myself doing, riding a horse is not one of them, but it sounded cool and it was a great way to spend some quality time with Kirsten.

So today after I had finished relaxing and catching up on homework and sleep, I grabbed a pair of my old jeans and an old shirt. Kirsten had told me to dress in old clothes and in shoes that had a heel. Having spent the past few years in California, I owned mostly sandals. Luckily mom bought me a pair of boots and sneakers when we first moved here and I guess that the boots would finally come in handy. 

I quickly tied the laces together and grabbed a sweatshirt when I heard a car honk outside. I glanced out my window and smiled when I saw Kirsten waving to me from Gerry's Camereo.

I waved back and headed down to the door, calling a quick goodbye to mom on the way out.

"Wait a minute, Ronnie," she said, coming to the door.

"Mom, I've got to go," I said anxiously.

"Where are you going?"

"To Kirsten's barn. She's giving me a riding lesson today."

Mom smiled and kissed my cheek, "You have a good time with Kirsten. Don't be home too late."

"Bye Mom," I said as I went out the door. Jogging over to where Kirsten was waiting, I got in the car and kissed her cheek, "Hey."

"Hello Sunshine," said Kirsten as she started the car.

"I see that you are driving today."

"Yeah. Mom told Gerry to give me his car so that she could go to church and make him walk wherever he had to go, rather than me having to get a ride with you."

I laughed as she went through the stop sign to turn right unto the next street, "I guess that means that Bertier isn't going very far from home today."

"I guess not. Besides, I think that he has a ton of homework to catch up on. Nevertheless, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine. Did you go to church?" I asked.

"Of course. Gerry wanted to go the Burg to play basketball with Julius. I guess that's why Mom made him give me the Camaro."

"Well, for once, I'm glad that your mother didn't let Gerry do anything today," I said as I reached over and tickled her behind her ear. She let out a little giggle and then twisted out of my reach.

"Stop it Sunshine! If you want to get there in one piece, you had better stop it!" she said.

I laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'm just teasing you, Kirsten. Oh, I know what I wanted to ask you. We have to finish our English project in two weeks. When do you want to finish it?"

"How about next weekend? I think I'm free then, and we could get together and work on it at my house."

"Your mother would let you do that?" I asked as she turned down the road that leaded to her barn.

"Yeah. If it's for a school project, then she'll let you come over. But we have to do work or else we'll get in trouble," Kirsten said and shot me a dangerous look.

"What?" I ask, trying to act innocent.

"Don't give me that act, Sunshine. I've lived long enough with Gerry to know that look. It isn't going to work on me, Ronnie Bass."

I smiled at the way she said my full name, "Have you been listening to Coach when he calls me by my name?"

"No but I think that man is one of the greatest ever to coach football in this town. Don't get me wrong, I like Coach Yoast and everything but I don't think that Yoast could have done what Boone did with the team. He deserves a metal or something really big."

I smiled, "You know, it's interesting to hear you say that. I bet that Gerry didn't want to go and play for Coach Boone."

"Gerry was going to give up his chance to ever go to college and make it big for Coach Yoast. I was so mad at him. I told him that I would take his place if he quit."

An image of Kirsten playing linebacker came to my head and I laughed. Kirsten, with her petite frame, would probably be crushed by some of the bigger football players.

"What are you laughing about, Sunshine?"

"You replacing Gerry on the field."

"I'll have you know, Ronnie Bass, that I am a pretty good football player."

"Really? I'd like to see you play sometime."

"I'll make a bet with you, Sunshine. You go horse back riding with me this weekend and next weekend, you and I will play football," she said, pulling into the driveway of the barn and turning off the car. She held out her hand and I shook it but I was too fast for her and pulled her towards me. I leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You've got yourself a deal, Kirsten Bertier."

"Good. Let's go riding," she said, getting out of the car and grabbing a small gym bag out of the trunk. I sat in the car looking at her for a few minutes. Her riding pants were really wide around the hips but other than that, she looked beautiful. Kirsten was one of those people who looked good in everything and anything, "You ready, Sunshine?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Let's get this over," I said as I followed her into the barn and then back to where her horses are kept.

She puts down her bag and went into Figment's stall, talking quietly to the animal. She came back into the main aisle, leading the horse by a rope. "Follow me, Sunshine," she commanded.

I followed her and Figment into a room that had three boxes, turning the horse around Kirsten then clipped him to the wall with two clips. She looked so natural doing this and I had to smile.

She began to brush the horse. She looked at me and tossed me a brush, "Don't just stand there, Sunshine. Get your butt over here and help me brush this horse."

I caught the brush and walked over to the other side of Figment, unaware of what I was supposed to do, "What do I do?"

"Just brush in the same direction of the fur," she said, putting her brush into a trunk and grabbing a pick out of the box.

"What's that?" I asked, desperate to understand this part of her life.

"A hoof pick. You'll feel him shift this weight but just keep on brushing," she said, leaning down and picking up his front foot.

Five minutes later, Figment was ready to be ridden. Kirsten grabbed a helmet and then handed one to me. It was a little big but it'll work. Kristen also grabbed a crop, whip, and a long rope. She hands me the rope and whip, "Can you hold these until you get on?"

"Sure."

"Good. Follow me."

I followed Kirsten and Figment out into the indoor ring. Luckily, no one else was there. Kirsten got onto Figment and began to walk him around while I got into the middle of the ring.

"Right now, I'm just walking. I have to warm him up and then you can get on," she explained.

I watch as she walked Figment around for a few minutes then nudged him up into a trot and began to post, which meant that she was going up and down in the saddle. After trotting him for a while in both directions, she began to canter in both directions. She then let him walk for a few minutes before coming into the middle of the ring again.

"Alright Sunshine, you ready to try?"

"I guess," I said, handing her the whip and the long rope.

Kirsten clipped the long rope onto Figment's bridle and led him over to a small stepping stool; I followed her over.

"Get up onto the stepping stool and then put your left foot into the stirrup."

"Okay," I said, getting up onto the stool and putting my left foot into the stirrup. It was a but of a stretch but I could do it, not easily I might add, "Now what do I do?"

"Hold on to the front of saddle with one hand and put your other hand on the back of the saddle. Then push off with your right foot and swing your leg over the saddle."

I did as she told me and then took a deep breath before pushing off the stool and swung myself over the saddle. I landed in the saddle and looked down at Kirsten, who was beaming up at me with satisfaction.

"Good. Now take your foot out of the stirrup. I have to fix the stirrups. You can pick up the reins though and hold your hands like this," she said showing me how to hole them properly.

"This is so weird."

"It does feel weird in the beginning but I know that you'll do fine, Sunshine," she said, leaning over to kiss my cheek before getting off the stool and going to my right side.

When she was finally done fixing the stirrups, she asked brightly, "You ready to walk?"

"Yeah," I said uncertainly.

"Okay. Just gently nudge Figment with your heels and he'll walk forward. Don't worry about where you're going, I've taken care of that with this lunge line."

"So that's what that thing is called," I said lively.

Kirsten laughed, "Yep. You ready to begin?"

"Sure," I said as I gently nudge Figment with my heels. He began to walk; Kirsten walked with him over to the ring. She lets some of the lunge line go and he began to move out.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Good. This is so amazing, Kirsten. I can't believe that you do this for fun."

Kirsten smiles and said encouragingly, "You're doing well, Sunshine."

I grinned happy with my adventure, "Good."

"Okay, now that you're comfortable, why don't you try and touch his ears."

"I'll try," I said as I let go one of my reins and reached up and touched Figment's ears. They were really soft; I then patted the other ear.

"Great job. Now reach behind you and touch his rump," she said referring to its back end.

I did that with both hands and slowly turned to look at her again, looking in her eyes for approval or encouragement.

"You're doing great. You ready to trot?"

"I think."

"Drop your reins and hold onto the front part of your saddle," Kirsten said as she came over to tie the reins into a knot.

I did as she told me to obeying her every command. She asked quietly for Figment to trot. He started moving faster and I was jostled around. I looked at Kirsten, who smiled up at me, her eyes full of encouragement, "Now, go up and down with the beat. You don't have to let go though."

I began to go up and down and it felt really good.

A few minutes later, Kirsten stopped Figment and came over to me, "You did a great job, Sunshine. How did it feel?"

"It was really weird but really fun. When's my next lesson?"

"When ever you want," she said. "So far you're my favourite student."

I leant down and kiss her gently, "Thank you so much for sharing this with me, Kirsten."

"You're welcome, Sunshine," she said as a bright smile crossed her face.

***

Kirsten's POV:

I looked out my window and smiled when I saw Sunshine's car pull up in front of the street. Sunshine and I were planing on working on our English project today but I think that we might be playing a little game of football today, too.

I quickly ran down stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, I smiled upon seeing Sunshine, "Hey Sunshine."

"Hey Kirsten," he said, kissing my cheek.

"My mom's home," I whisper afraid she might walk in on us kissing.

"I don't care," he said care free.

Just then I heard Ma come up behind us. I turn around and smile at her, "Ma, this is my boyfriend, Ronnie Bass, aka Sunshine. Sunshine, this is my mother."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Bertier," he said offering a hand to shake.

"It's good to meet you, Sunshine. Well, I'll let you two get to work on your English project. I'll be in the kitchen," she said exiting the room.

"Come on up to my room," I said, leading him up the stairs.

"Cool room," He said, looking around my room. I had ribbons all over the place hanging from the roof and walls, there were also picture's of Gerry and me, Gerry, mom and me, and pa. I also had a large amount of volleyball trophesy awards scattered around the room.

"Thank you. Let's get to work."

An hour later, we had finally finished our English assessment and I snuck into Gerry's room and grabbed one of his many footballs that were in his cupboard.

We headed out to the backyard and I began to toss the football, "You ready, Mr. Big Quarterback?"

"Bring it on," he said hitting the ball with one hand.

"Run deep!" I said as he took off running and I threw the football. As it travelled through the air, I smiled when I saw the perfect spiral whipping through the air. Sunshine caught it easily and ran towards me. I ran towards him head down and brought him down easily.

"God, Kirsten, I didn't know that you were such a vicious player," he said as I got off of him and let him get up.

"Thank you," I said as I took the football back and started to make a run towards the back part of the yard.

Sunshine followed my lead and quickly brought me down, pinning me down with his body.

"Nice tackle, QB."

"Thank you," he said before leaning down and kissing me.

The kiss deepens and Sunshine runs his hands through my hair and began to work his way down my neck.

"Sunshine," I said as I pulled up his head to look him properly in the eye, "No. I'm not ready for this. Maybe someday, but not today."

"Okay," he said as he got off of me and smiled sincerely at me, "The projects done, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've got to get home and finish my other homework," he said, walking towards the street.

"Sunshine, wait!" I said as I got up and ran towards him, "Ronnie, listen to me. I know that you want to go all the way but I'm not ready for it. Can't you wait for me?" I said as I stared into his green eyes.

He smiles softly, "I can wait for you, Kirsten Bertier. When you're ready, we'll go all the way."

"Thank you," I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Kirsten? Sunshine?" I heard Gerry call.

"Yeah?"  


"Ma wants to know if Sunshine wants to stay for dinner," Gerry called.

I looked at Sunshine questioningly, who nodded quickly, "Tell Ma yes."

"Then dinner will be ready in a half an hour," Gerry said as he came over to where we were standing, "You guys playing football?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come on, let's play some ball," Gerry said energetically picking up the football.

"You guys can play. I'll watch and make sure that you don't hurt it each other," I said as I went and sat on the porch steps.

"You ready, Sunshine?" Gerry demanded in a friendly and amused tone.

"Let's go, Bertier," Sunshine said in the same tone as Gerry, as he started running towards the back of the yard.

I've found a good guy in Sunshine, I realised as I sat on the steps. Not many guys would be willing to wait for a girl, heck no guys are willing to wait for a girl these days. Sunshine is definitely a gentleman. Yup, Sunshine is definitely a keeper.

****

END CHAPTER 5.

I hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Sorry that this took so long to get out. Next chapter will involve the beginning of Sunshine's time as a football player. Please review! Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6 Magical Night

**Author's Note:** Whew, I'm finally posting again!  I'm sorry that this took so long to get out but I got caught up in a new story and I've been working on that.  Anyway, here's the next chapter, which deals with Sunshine's time as a football player and Homecoming.  Please excuse my lack of knowledge about homecoming (my high school didn't have Homecoming.  My guess is that it's a football game and then a dance.)  Oh, someone mention that we need alumni for Homecoming.  Since I have no clue about this subject, please excuse my lack of knowledge.  If someone would like to educate me as to what Homecoming is, that would be great.  Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the Titans but I do own Kirsten and anyone else you don't recognize.

**Chapter 6: A Magical Night **

Sunshine's POV:

            Homecoming was a new experience for me.  At my old school, we didn't have Homecoming but at TC Williams, apparently it's a big deal.  And since Kirsten and I are dating, Petey assumed that we were going together.

            "So, Sunshine, you taking Kirsten to Homecoming?" he asks at lunch.

            "I don't know.  I haven't asked her." I say, taking a bite of my sandwich.

            "Ya got to get with it, Sunshine.  A girl's gotta know." He says.

            "I guess that I probably should.  You got any advice, Petey?"

            "There's a question you don't want an answer to, Sunshine!" Rev says as he smiles at me.

            "Of course I have advice.  You bring her flowers and then you ask her if she wants to go to Homecoming with you." Petey says.

            "I guess that means I'll be stopping by Bertier's house today." I say.

            Petey smiles, "You're finally getting the hang of things, Sunshine."

            I smile at him and go back to eating my lunch.  Later that night, once I'm done with practice, I get in my car and head to Kirsten's house.  I'm nervous but not really nervous.

            I ring the doorbell and Mrs. Bertier answers the door, "Hi Mrs. Bertier."

            "Hello Ronnie."

            "Is Kirsten home?"

            "Yeah.  She's up in her room; I'll go up and get her.  You have a seat okay?"

            I smile, "Thanks." I say as I sit down on the swing on the porch.  It's a beautiful night out in Virginia and I watch as the sun sets.

            "Hey Sunshine." Kirsten says, sitting down next to me.  She has Gerry's varsity jacket on and it's huge on her.

            "Hey." I say as I kiss her cheek.

            "It's so pretty.  I like to sit out here sometimes and just watch the sun go down.  My dad and I used to do it all the time."

            "Do you miss him?"

            "When he first died, I did but now he's a part of me and I know he always will be." She says and leans her head against my shoulder.  I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close.

            We sit for a few minutes before I lean down, "Petey said that I needed to act soon."

            "So now you're listening to Petey?" she says and laughs, "Now, what did Petey say to do?"

            "Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

            "Of course!  I was assuming that we were going together." Kirsten says and smiles at me.  I lean down and kiss her gently.

            I pull away and sigh, "I've got to get home since I haven't started any of my homework."

            "I'll let you do that.  Coach Boone can't lose one of his quarterback."

            "No he can't.  Good-night Kirsten." I say as I kiss her gently and get off the swing.  She gets up and leans against the railing as I walk down to my car.  I wave at her before I drive off.

            She said yes!  Good, now I can stop worrying about it.  But now, I have to worry about corsages and tuxes and transportation, and oh yeah, the game.

Kirsten's POV:

            It took me and my friends about two weeks to find my dress.  It's a deep purple which I love against my light skin and brown hair.  Sunshine asked me what color my dress was and he said that he was going to surprise me when I saw him for the dance.

            Seating with my friends, I watch as Rev goes down.  I quickly stand up, trying to get a better view and make sure that Rev is okay.  He's hurting, I can tell and it looked like he was just broadsided.  Not that doesn't happen often in playing football but I can tell that he's really hurt.  I quickly rush down the bleachers and stop at the edge of the fence.  _Please God, let Rev be okay_, I pray.

            I see Rev getting up and the crowd lets out a cheer.  The doctor leads him off the field and I see Coach Boone motioning for Sunshine to get off the bench.  He pulls on his helmet and I call out, "Sunshine!" as he turns around to look at me, "Go get them!"

            He smiles and gives me thumbs up.  I watch as he goes out into the field and talks to the team.  I go back to my seat and then watch as he leads the team.  I scream as he throws pass after pass and then finally, the Titans win the game.  I run down the bleachers and jump over the fence and find Sunshine in the crowd.  His blond hair is sticking up and he's all dirty but he has a gigantic smile on his face.  I hug him tightly and then smile up at him, "That was amazing!"

            He leans down and kisses me gently, "I'm glad you thought so, Kirsten."

            I let go of him and hug Gerry, who has a huge smile on his face.  I high-five Petey and hug Blue, Louie, and Alan.  They are all so happy.  After shaking hands with the other team, they head to the locker room.  Sunshine grabs my hand and I turn to look at him, "What's up?"

            "You go home and get ready and I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"

            "Okay." I say as I kiss his cheek and smile at him, "Great game, Ronnie."

            "Thank you.  Now, go get ready!" he says, going into the locker room.

            I find Mom and we head home, where I take a quick shower and then blow-dry my hair.  Mom helps me pull it back into a bun with strands of hair hanging down.  I put on some make-up before taking my dress off the hanger and pulling it on.  Putting on my high-heeled strappy shoes, I look in the mirror.  I smile, everything is perfect.

            I head down stairs where Mom takes pictures of me.  Gerry comes home and quickly changes into his tux so that Mom can get some pictures of us together. 

            Gerry leaves to pick up Emma and I wait for Sunshine.  I hear the doorbell rings and Mom answers it, "Hello Ronnie.  You look handsome tonight."

            "Thank you.  Is Kirsten ready?"

            "Yes, I am." I say and step into the entrance way.  Sunshine looks so handsome in his tux.  His hair is falling in his eyes but I think it looks cute.  He steps over to me and kisses my cheek, "You look beautiful."

            "Thanks Sunshine.  You don't look so bad yourself."

            "Here this is for you." He says, handing me the corsage, tied neatly in a plastic box.  It's white roses with baby's breath.

            "Thank you." I say, "Will you pin it on me?"

            "Of course." He says and takes it out of the box before pinning it on me.  I take his boutonnière off the table and pin it on him.  It's a single white carnation and it goes great with his black tux.  Mom takes a few pictures before shooing us out the door.  Sunshine takes my hand as he leads me down to the…horse-drawn carriage.

            "Oh my God, Sunshine!" I say as I stop and just look.

            He smiles, "Do you like it?"

            "I love it." I say as I kiss him gently, "Thank you."

            He helps me in and then settles in next to me.  I wrap my shawl around me and then look at him, "This is wonderful."

            "I'm glad you like it." He says.

            Before long we are the hotel where the dance is held.  I can see people going and I smile.  I can't believe I'm here.

            Sunshine helps me out of the carriage and we then head inside.  It's beautiful inside and I wave to people I know.  Sunshine and I take a seat at a table with Alan, Blue, Louie, Gerry, and Julius their dates.  Emma doesn't look happy but Gerry and Julius are laughing and having a good time.

            After dinner, the dancing starts.  I drag Sunshine out to the dance floor and we begin to dance.  He's not bad and I dance with most of the Titans and a few slow songs before the last song comes on.  Sunshine takes me hand and pulls me close.  I smile and lean my head against his shoulder and just let the music take up away.  Sunshine leans down and kisses me gently.

            Tonight has been a magical evening and I don't want it to end. 

Sunshine's POV:

            Homecoming was amazing.  When Kirsten and I danced to the last dance, something was different.  I realized right then and there that I was in love with Kirsten Bertier.  I love everything about her, from her smile to her eyes, to the way she walks to the way she laughs.  I just have to find a way to tell her.

            Sitting in the living room watching TV, I hear a knock at the door.  I get up and find Petey standing outside my door, "Hey Petey."

            "Ronnie." He says.  Something must be wrong.  Petey never calls me Ronnie.

            "Petey, what's wrong?"

            "It's Kirsten.  There's been an accident." He says.

**End Chapter 6.**

            I finished another chapter.  Now, what happened to Kirsten?  Please read and review.  Thanks!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Tears and Smiles

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been a while! But I'm back. I am not a medical doctor and I don't know very much about injuries so please excuse my lack of knowledge there. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone expect Kirsten and anyone else you don't recognize.

**Chapter Seven: Tears and Smiles**

Sunshine's POV:

As soon as Petey pulls the car to a stop, I quickly get out and rush into the emergency room.

Mrs. Bertier is sitting in one corner, Gerry's arm around her. Gerry looks up as I rush over to him.

"Sunshine, it's bad. She broke a few bones but those heal. However, her knee was crushed under the horse." He quietly says.

"Oh god." So she was horse back riding. Doing the one thing in the world that she loved.

Gerry looks at his mother, "Mama, Ronnie's here."

"Ronnie, Kirsten has been asking for you." Mrs. Bertier says, "Please, go see her. Maybe then she can get some sleep." She wipes away a few tears.

"Mama, I'm gonna take Sunshine back to see her, okay?"

"Please."

Gerry leads back to Kirsten's room, where only a curtain separates her from the next person. Her beautiful chestnut hair is spread on the pillow and there are so many wires connecting her to the machines. Her left leg is encased in white plaster, as is her right wrist and foot. Her face is a mess of black and blue marks and her left eye is swollen shut. I bit back a cry and then sit down next to her, taking her left hand in my hand. It's so small.

"The doctors have been trying to get her to rest but she won't. Talk to her, Sunshine, maybe she'll listen to you." Gerry whispers.

I push back her bangs out of her face and gently kiss her temple, "Kirsten, it's me."

"Sunshine? Is that you?" she whispers, opening her good eye.

"It's me, sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie." She says, "I've been waiting for you to get here. How's Figment?"

I look at Gerry, who says, "Kirsten, he's fine."

"Thank God."

"Kirsten, you need to get some rest." I say.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course." I say, kissing her cheek.

"I love you…." She whispers as she closes her eye and her breathing starts to deepen.

"Ronnie, I'm gonna take Mama home. If anything changes, please call me."

"I will." I say.

Gerry quietly leaves and I lay my head down on the bed. Thank God Kirsten is okay.

Kirsten's POV:

For the past three weeks, I haven't had a moment to myself. Sunshine's been here everyday, even more than my mother. And then, of course, there's the football team, the volleyball team, my friends from the barn, Mama's friends from church and the list just goes on and on.

But today, I get to go home. I'm using a wheelchair and will be for a few more weeks and then it's crutches, a cane, and then my own two feet.

"Good morning." Sunshine walks in, carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Morning, Sunshine." I say, taking in a deep breath of the roses, "They smell wonderful. And they're beautiful."

"Just like you." He says, smiling.

"Ronnie, we all know that I am not beautiful. At least not like this."

"Yes, you are." He says, leaning over to kiss me.

"Good morning, Kirsten." Mama says as she walks into the door. Sunshine quickly pulls away from me but still holds my hand.

"Morning, Mama."

"Good morning, Mrs. Bertier."

"Good morning, Mr. Bass. Are you all ready, Kirsten? Gerry is waiting with the car."

"I am. Sunshine, will you get a wheelchair?"

"Of course." He says. He helps me into the wheelchair and then begins to wheel me out of my home for the past three weeks. Some of the nurses stop to say good-bye and I thank them. I will be here everyday for physical therapy to get my knee working again but I am determined to get back into the saddle.

I spot Gerry waiting with the car and he and Sunshine help me in. When we finally get home, Gerry carries me into the living room, which is where I'll be staying for a while. Mama makes me comfortable and I spot all of the cards and balloons and stuffed animals that people have sent me. My favorite is a horse stuffed animal from Figment. I know it's not really from Figment but instead Sunshine but it makes me smile. He can always make me smile.

**End Chapter Seven.**

Good? Bad? Please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8: The Things We Said Today

**Author's Notes:** Whew! Another chapter. It's been a long time but we're getting there. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Eight: The Things We Said Today**

Kirsten's POV:

I push myself off the couch and reach for my crutches. I'm starting to work my way back to where I was before the accident. I can slowly walk around my house but I haven't left the house in a few weeks. But visitors haven't been in short supply. Sunshine has been here everyday, along with the football team, Coach Boone, Coach Yoast, and every other person I have and haven't met.

I slowly make my way out the porch, where I sit on the porch swing. My left knee is resting in its brace, which makes it hard to move.

"Hey Kirsten."

"Hi." I say, as Sunshine leans down to kiss me. Sunshine's been here everyday, helping me around the house but mostly, just being there for me.

"What did you do today?"

"I watched TV and tried to read a few books. Oh, I went to the kitchen for lunch."

"Sounds like fun." Sunshine says.

"How was practice?" I ask.

Sunshine puts his books down on the porch rail and comes to sit down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close, "Fine. You know Coach, he demands perfection."

"And he will get perfection." I say, "I admire Coach Boone so much. He has turned two very different teams into a perfect team."

"I agree with you." He says, looking at the big oak tree.

We sit for a few minutes before Sunshine sighs, "Kirsten, I hate to tell you this but…"

"Sunshine, what's going on?"

"My dad just got his new orders. He's been transferred to Texas."

"Ronnie…."

"We leave in a month. A month. We haven't even been here six months."

I feel tears come to my eyes as I look at him, his head in his hands, his blond hair falling around him, trying to protect him from the horrible world outside.

"I can't stand to leave you, Kirsten. We have something special." He says.

I rub my hand across his back and try, somehow, to comfort him.

"I think that I love you, Sunshine." I whisper in his ear.

He sits up and looks me right in the eye. "Kirsten…"

"There's something special about you, Ronnie. You make my heart beat a little faster enough time I see you."

He takes a deep breath and gets up to leave.

"Sunshine." I say as he walks down the driveway. "Ronnie. Please, come back."

He turns to look at me and then just keeps walking.

"Ronnie!" I call again. "Please." I whisper.

Sunshine's POV:

"Mom, it's me." I call as I walk into the house.

"Oh good, Ronnie, you're home. I need some help in the kitchen."

"Mom…" I say. She's so use to these moves now. We've moved so many times that it's so routine.

"Can you move that box over to the front door?"

"Mom, why are you packing already? I thought that Dad didn't have to report to the base until next month."

"I'm just packing what I don't use." She says as I pick up the box and move it towards the front door.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"You want to help me?" I ask her.

"No, it's okay. Have you told Kirsten about this yet?"  
"Yeah. Ma, I can't do it. I can't leave her. And it's not just her. It's this town, it's my football, and it's the woman that I love."

"I had no idea that you and Kirsten were so serious, Ronnie." Mom says, putting down the box that she's packing our special dishes in.

"Me either." I say, smiling, "But when Dad told me that we were moving again, something clicked in me."

"Something about Kirsten."

"Yeah. She's so special, Ma."

"I know that she is. And I know how important the Titans are to you." Mom says, going back to her packing.

I collapse on the couch and look at my mom, "If only there was a way for me to stay here."

"There might be. There's only a few more months of school left, we could send your father down to Texas and we could stay here."

"Mom, I can't ask you to give up living with your husband to stay with your son and his girlfriend. This is part of life. You have a move on." I say, trying to convince myself of that and also my mother.

She goes over and puts her hand on my face, "Yes, you can. You are the most important thing to me, Ronnie. I'll talk to your father about it."

I kiss her cheek, "I love you, Mom."

Later that night, I decide to head over to Kirsten's. Walking up the front stairs, I start to ring the doorbell when I hear a voice.

"Hello."

I turn to find Kirsten sitting on the same bench, wrapped up in a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Hey." I say, sitting on the porch railing, "Look, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Ronnie."

"Yes we do." I sigh, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was upset about having to move again. I love it here, I love the football, I love all of the friends that I've made, but most importantly, I love you."

Kirsten looks up at me, "What did you say, Ronnie?"

"I said that I love you."

"And I love you, Ronnie Bass."

I smile and lean forward to kiss her gently.

"Oh, and Sunshine?" Kirsten says, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You're taking me out Friday night, some place romantic." she says, grinning.

**Finish Chapter 8.**


End file.
